


Crush Culture

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beards (Relationships), Bipolar Disorder, Bipolar Ian Gallagher, F/F, Fluff and Angst, High School, High School Ian And Mickey, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, hopefully not as basic as other high school fics, ian and mickey aren't the only gay ones in a fic for once, lesbian svetlana, mickey is emo, no smut cause im a lesbian and men gross me out, will be dark at one moment so keep that in mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ian Gallagher, has a crush, on his best friends brother, Mickey Milkovich.Just another Gallavich high school AU.will have some dark moments in the story, but nothing too bad from what the show already haswill add more tags as story progresses.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Mickey Milkovich & Svetlana
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

Ian walked through the hallways quickly, trying to find his best friend Mandy before their first-period history class started, so they could walk to it together. He eventually finds her, her talking to some guy by the lockers. He slowly approaches them, not wanting to interrupt their conversation or anything. He stands awkwardly for a moment, before Mandy realizes he’s there and turns around. “Hey Ian, you’re here just in time.” She says with a smile, before beginning to walk off into the direction of their history classroom. 

As Ian and Mandy walk through the hallways, Mandy stops to say something to her older brother, Mickey. He’s a senior, so only a grade above Ian and Mandy. And, to Ian’s luck someone who he has the  _ biggest _ fucking crush on, which was cliche, of course. But he couldn’t help himself. It wasn’t like it’d be anything more than that, than just some little crush. Mickey was straight, and even had a  _ fucking girlfriend,  _ Svetlana _. _ Ian didn’t know much about her, except that she and Mickey had been friends since middle school, when she had moved here from Russia and that they started dating a few months ago. So when everybody found out they were dating it wasn’t like it came to a shock to anybody. Ian could see why, as gay as he is, nobody could deny that Svetlana was extremely pretty.

Realizing he was lost in his thoughts, Ian quickly shakes his head.  _ You have class dumbass. _ He thinks to himself as he focuses his thoughts back to Mandy, who was walking through the hallways again, heading towards the history classrooms. Ian continued to follow her, and they made it to class just before the bell rang.

He sat in his seat, to Ian and Mandy's luck, they for some fucking reason got seated together the last time the teacher had done the seating chart. She leans over to him, “You going to the party tonight?”. Ian shrugs, he had no idea about a party. “Yeah sure, where at?” He replies with a smile. It’s been awhile since he’s been to a party, and it’s about time he got back out anyways.

Mandy gives him the details later that afternoon, writing them on a piece of paper. She hands him the paper, smiling at him. “Maybe you’ll get lucky and find some cute guy there.” She said in a flirtatious tone and Ian smiled back. Mandy was one of the two people who knew he was gay, his brother Lip being the other one.

————————————————————

Several hours had passed, and now Ian was at work at the Kash and Grab. He got off in a few hours, so he’d have plenty of time to get ready before the party started.

Ian wasn’t sure what made him agree to go to the party, he usually was an introvert and avoided shit like social interactions as much as he could outside from people like his family or best friend, Mandy. But something in his gut told him that he wouldn’t regret going out tonight. 

Ian sat at the cash register, waiting for some customer to finally walk in and finally buy something, cause frankly, he was getting quite bored here being all alone. It wasn’t something he was quite used to either, Kash was normally here, working the register while Ian restocked the shelves, but he was busy today so Linda and him had Ian work the register today. 

Ian didn’t like Kash to be honest, he’d always be a creep towards Ian. But there wasn’t much Ian could do, as much as he’d love to quit his job here and no longer have to work with the weird creep that was, Kash. His family needed the money, and he didn’t want to have them deal with the drama that would be the outcome of him explaining to why he quit working here. 

Ian was also trying to save up money for college, hoping to get out of the South Side for once, like Lip has been doing, however, Lip was smart enough he’d just recently got approved for a full ride to a university more in the city. But Ian knew he wouldn’t have that sort of luck, his grades weren’t near as good and he had dropped out of JROTC last year, so his chances of getting any great scholarships were quite low. 

Ian soon jumped out of his train of thought, the doorbell ringing and someone walking in to buy something finally. Ian looked up, looking to see who it might be and making sure to keep an eye on them so they won’t steal. 

It was Mickey. He wasn’t dressed in what he was wearing at school earlier, which had been some random band shirt and jeans. This time he was wearing a flannel, which had the sleeves slightly rolled up and fit him perfectly. Ian quickly got out of his trance, as Mickey walked up to the counter with his items.

“Listen firecrotch, you’re lucky Mandy’s best friends with ya cause normally I don’t pay for shit.” He said as he set his items the counter. Ian scanned the items, it wasn’t much, just a few bags of different chips and some other party snacks. Which was what Ian had at least assumed they were for. “Uh, the totals $7.65” Ian said, attempting to not stumble over his words. Mickey handed him a $10 bill, “Keep the change.” and walked out just as quickly as he had came in.

Ian wasn’t sure what the hell has just happened, but it left him blushing like fucking crazy and completely awestruck. 

————————————————————

It’d been another few more hours now, and Ian was currently getting ready to head out to the party. He found himself actually caring about what he wore, and even took the time to style his hair too. 

Lip was going to the party as well, which is really no surprise. But he planned on showing up later, saying something about having to go say hi to someone or some stupid bullshit like that, so Ian was by himself as he walked the streets to get there. He could hear the noise of the party growing louder and louder. Music blasting and the laughter of people becoming more loud.

He walked up to the gate of the home the party was at, pushing through some of the crowds, and looking through them to try and find Mandy. He made his way into the home, and too a more less crowded area and opened his phone to text Mandy and find out where the hell she was. 

**_Ian: hey where r u?_ **

_ Mandy: shit sorry forgot 2 tell u i’m gonna be running late _

_ Mandy: go talk to some boys or smth while u wait idk _

_ Mandy: im sure theres sum cute ones there _

**_Ian: ok whatever see u later mands_ **

So, now to Ians fucking luck, he was alone here now, and who knew when Mandy would show the hell up. He walked over to where the booze was, getting himself a cup of beer. If it was going to be a few hours or whoever knows how long till Mandy gets here, he might as well start drinking in the mean time. 

Ian didn’t find himself wanting to go socialize with anyone here though. So he walked into one of the hallways that seemed to be more empty and stood against the wall, taking small sips of his beer.

As Ian drank the beer, he saw Mickey walk into the crowd of the party, with Svetlana by his side of course. Ian felt himself grow jealous, and now maybe talking to some random guy and hopefully getting a hookup didn’t sound half bad after all. 

Ian decided to make his way outside, deciding he needed some fresh air. He made his way to the backyard of the house, sitting on some bench that was there and pulling out a cigarette. It was nice and quiet out here, and nobody but Ian seemed to be back here, the light for the backyard was dim so he couldn’t see all that well anyway, But when he looked over to the other side of the backyard and something  _ really _ , fucking surprising caught Ian’s eye. 

There Mickey Milkovich was, making out with another guy. Ian was confused, mostly. Mickey was dating Svetlana, and he had just been seen with her no more than 10 minutes ago. But he also a little hurt, even though he knew he had no right to be. But the fact Mickey must seemingly be into dudes as well, and Ian didn’t happen to be one of them stung a little.

Ian just shook his head, and decided on discreetly heading back into the party, hoping Mickey or the other guy wouldn’t notice that he had been back there the entire time. But what Ian didn’t know is that Mickey  _ did _ see Ian walk back in. 


	2. Chapter 2

Mickey was freaking the fuck out, Ian had seen him, making out with Jason. Mickey could give a fuck about Ian knowing Jason, he was just some random hookup who Mickey would never talk to again. So it wasn’t like he cared much about his feelings. 

Mickey walked up to the backdoor leading into the house, seeing Ian before he could get away any farther, he grabbed onto him, pushing him into a nearby room. “Hey, what the fuck?!” Ian said, before he could process anything. Mickey glared over at him, “Listen fuckhead, don’t tell anybody about what the fuck you saw okay? Otherwise, you’re a dead fucking man Gallagher.” 

Ian nodded, “Of course I won’t, jesus.” Mickey wasn’t buying it though, it was probably just anxiety, but he needed to know Ian meant it, that he genuinely wouldn’t spill anything about what he’d seen. Cause fuck, if he did Mickey himself would be a dead man too. “You promise?” Mickey asked, his voice a lot less harsh this time. Ian nodded, “Look, Mickey, I’m gay alright? Why the fuck would I tell everyone about you too?” Mickey relaxed a little, “Good, now go, I ain’t answering any fucking questions and I sure as hell ain’t making out with your ass or anything.” At least not right now. Mickey thought to himself, cause he’d be lying if he wasn’t a little interested in the boy now. 

Mickey had always thought the ginger haired boy was a little cute if he was being honest, it wasn’t like he ever found himself pissed off when Mandy would bring him over to their house or anything. 

Ian walked out of the room quickly, leaving Mickey alone in the dark room. Mickey pulled out his phone, just wanting to get the fuck out of the party now, he wasn’t gonna be getting laid tonight, so what the fuck was the point in being here now? He took his phone out, to go text Svetlana. 

Mickey: hey wht r u up 2?  
Lana: not with Nika if thats what ur asking  
Lana: she couldn’t come over  
Mickey: well lets get the fuck out of here then?  
Mickey: that redhead gallagher fuck saw me making out with some dude, i just want to get the fuck out of here now  
Lana: meet me out front then. bye.

Mickey and Svetlana weren’t actually dating or any stupid shit like that. After a drunk night a few months back, Svetlana had confessed to how her dad walked in on she and her girlfriend Nika. He had threatened to give her up to some disgusting prostitution ring cause he was so disgusted with her, so Mickey agreed to have them basically just fake a relationship that they were together, it’d get his father to lay off his back, as well as Svetlanas father as well. 

She was the first person Mickey had come out too, it was a few years ago now, they were both drunk as fuck and Mickey has just blurted it out. But before he had time to truly process it or freak out, she told him about how she was lesbian. So they didn’t worry about hiding anything from each other much after that.

Mickey made his way to the front door, heading out to the front porch. Not long after, Svetlana showed up. “The hell do you wanna do now?” She asked him, as he lit a cigarette while they stood out there. “I don’t fucking know. I just want to get the hell out of here.” Svetlana nodded, “Well, let’s head over to the diner?” She suggested to him. The diner was Patsy’s, they usually only went there when they were super fucking hungover, so going right now was a little different than normal, but fuck it it wasn’t the hell that Mickey had to call home, so it’d do for now. “Yeah, sure why the fuck not.” He said and started walking towards where Patsy’s was.

Svetlana followed close behind, “So who saw you?” Mickey sighed, “Gallagher.” 

“Orange Boy?” She asked, It wasn’t like she really knew his name or anything. Why the hell would she? 

“Yeah, he’s Mandy’s friend. I just sure as fuck hope he doesn’t tell her.” Mickey wasn’t showing it, but if he was being completely honest, he was still worried as fuck. The thought of his father ever finding out, fucking terrified him. 

Svetlana and Mickey continued down the street, soon arriving at Patsy’s Diner. Mickey walked in, Svetlana following not too far behind. They walked over to the booth they’d always sit at when they were here. They sat down and waited for one of the waitresses to bring them some menus so they could order, though Mickey didn’t have too much of an appetite right now, his anxiety from the situation earlier that night was getting the best of him. 

A young woman, who’s hair was tied up in a ponytail walked over to them, “Hi, I’m Fiona your server tonight. Could I get you guys anything to drink?” Fiona, that was Gallagher’s older sister wasn’t it? Mickey knew hardly anything about her, but Mandy had mentioned her a few times cause she’d spend so much time over at the Gallaghers house.

“Diet Coke, please.” Svetlana asked, and Fiona looked over to Mickey, “Uh, shit, Dr.Pepper?” Fiona smiled, “Okay, drinks will be out in a moment, here are your menus guys.” She handed them the menus and walked off. 

Mickey scanned the menu, looking through it and trying to figure out what the hell he wanted to order. He’d only ordered a few things here before, but none of those options sounded any good to him right now. He decided upon the french toast in the end, cause hell who didn’t enjoy something sweet? 

Soon their drinks were brought back to them, “Are you guys ready to order?” Fiona asked them, and they both nodded. She took Svetlanas order, who had ordered some special bullshit, he really had no clue what. “And for you sir?” She asked him. Mickey quickly glanced at the menu, making sure he didn’t have a sudden change of mind. “French Toast.” He told her, and she took the menus from the two, walking back towards the kitchen. 

Their food was brought out not much later, Mickey didn’t hesitate to dive into the food. He was stressed as fuck right now so who wouldn’t be stress eating after what he went through? He finished his food pretty quickly, Svetlana still taking her time. He didn’t mind waiting on her though, he wasn’t just gonna leave her to walk home on her own, especially considering the neighborhood they lived in. Mickey just didn’t feel it was safe for her to walk home by herself, considering something could easily happen to her this time of night. He’d do the same for Mandy even.

Svetlana finished her food, checking her phone to see what time it was. “I need to get home before idiot father yells at me for being late.” The two got out of the booth, leaving the money for the food and a few extra bills for the tip.

They made their way back to Svetlana’s house, “Thanks for walking me home, anyways, I hope orange boy doesn’t snitch.” Mickey didn’t tell her that the possibility of that was highly unlikely, that Gallagher himself was gay too, after eating Mickey’s nerves finally calmed down, and he’d realized how much he was over worried about the whole situation.

“Yeah, I got a feeling he’ll keep his mouth shut though.” Mickey said, as Svetlana made her way up the front steps of her porch. “See ya at school Lana, gonna get going home now.” They said their goodbyes, and Mickey made his way back home.

The minute Mickey got home, he made his way into his bedroom, shrugging all of his clothes but his boxers off and getting into his bed. He laid down, but he sure as hell couldn’t sleep to save a life. His mind kept making its way back to Ian, he couldn’t stop thinking of him. And it wasn’t cause he was worried about what he saw earlier this night, it was for reasons Mickey himself couldn’t even understand. Finally, he was able to drift of into his sleep.. But that didn’t stop him from dreaming about the boy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is another short one, but it's more of a part two to chapter ones events, and in the upcoming chapters stuff actually starts moving forward so stay tuned! kudos and comments are greatly appreciated and encourage me to write even more, ty for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> so I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, I know it's extremely short, but this is more of a starter chapter so bare with me :) just to make some clarification ahead of time, Svetlana is closer to Ian, Mickey and Mandys ages for the sake of this fic. I don't wanna say anything else without giving away any future spoilers, so I'm just gonna leave it at this for now;) bye!


End file.
